The Prophecy of Kings
by Mad Mar the Matriarch
Summary: An ancient Prophecy is unfolding,Heroes are rising,Kingdoms are falling and uniting,but will they be enough to save the lands Of Ooo from the tide of evil rising in the ancient ruins across the great sea?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own Adventure time, it's characters, or most of the songs I use. Only what I make.  
Chapter 1  
The Mysterious Man

Finn walked from a cave into the dull light of Twilight, gazing up at the amber sky. His shoulder length blonde hair was a messy mop, he wore a pair of tan hiking boots, a pair of kaki cargo pants, and a light blue shirt under a dark navy blue jean jacket. Out next to him stepped the radical undead queen he loved so much, her long, raven black hair in a single braid down her back, reaching just below her shoulder blades. She wore a grey, sleeveless tank top, a pair of short jean shorts, and a pair of crimson, mid-calf high hiking boots. She looked up slightly as she turned her head to look at her handsome boyfriend. He'd grown a lot in the five-ish years she had known him. She smiled at him as he took a deep breath, "You ready for one hell-of-a night Marcy? It's gonna be interesting..I can feel it.."  
She chuckled, "Okay Hero..where first?"  
He smirked, "Well..I think.." His eyes suddenly locked in one direction as a dark figure burst from the foliage of the great forest that bordered the eastern and southern sides of the grasslands just a few hundred yards away from them at full sprint. Suddenly a black and grey streak shot from the tree-line and struck the figure in the back, causing it to fall to the ground, "We'll start with that..come on.." As he started running towards the figure, Marceline following. He was about fourty-ish yards from the figure when a few other figures emerged from the tree-line. He could see the three figures were Umbranic Assassins. Finn skidded to a halt between the fallen figure and the onyx skinned assassins, his white bladed long-sword drawn and held in a defensive stance.  
The middle one spoke in a deep, raspy voice, "Move out of our way boy..this does not cconcern you.."  
Finn held his ground with a smirk, "I fight evil beings..and as far as I know..The Umbranic are made of pure evil..so no.."  
The dark being chuckled hoarsely, "So be it..prepare to die hero…" and the being charged at Finn, swiping at him with a dark blade. Finn parried the strike with ease and Kicked him back, finding his friends were gone, replaced with two piles of ash.  
The being smirked beneath his mask as his head cocked slightly to the side, as if listening to some unheard voice, "You're time will come hero..I would end you..but my master beckons me..untill next time.." and the dark creature disappeared in a wisp of black smoke. Finn looked around swiftly and sheathed his blade before turning towards the figure, crouching next to it and doing his best to turn the remarkably heavy being over onto its back.  
Marceline appeared next to Finn, gazing at the being, "It's alive..it's heart's still beating…barely.." her voice lined with her curiosity.  
Finn looked at her, "What is it?"  
"It..I don't know what it is.." she replied to him honestly.  
"Well whatever it is it needs help.."He pulled his new crimson red single strap backpack off and started looking through it.  
"What are you doing?"she inquired.  
He pulled out an intricately designed, light blue vial, about five inches long and one-and-a-half inches in diameter, "Cyclops tears..they can heal any wound.." he held the vial over its face, tilting it, causing one drop to fall onto the being's lips before putting it away and putting his pack back on his back, "We need to get it somewhere safe while the tears work their magic.."  
"What about the Treefort?" she suggested.  
"Good idea..Jake did some renovations to reinforce it too..but I think you need to carry it.."he smiled.  
"Okay..oh..I've been working on my magic..let me see if I can teleport us there.."her face contorted in concentration before a sudden change of scenery and Jake's patented shriek of terror is heard.  
Jake sat on the couch clutching his fury chest as he stared at the his adopted brother and the vampire queen in terror, breathing heavily, "WHAT THE GLOB YOU GUYS! You almost gave me a heart attack.."  
Marceline dropped to a knee, her breathing tired and labored, and Finn tried his best to say something but ended up sprinting to the bathroom and puking his guts out. After a few minutes Finn walks back into the living room holding his stomach as Marceline stood, "Oh glob..That was draining..you okay Finn?"  
He looked at her, "Yeah..I lost my lunch but Im fine.."  
She smiled, "Where is your guest room?"  
Finn pointed and Marceline carried it to the room, placing it on the bed before walking back out.  
Jake raised a brow, "Who was that?"  
Finn took his bag and sword off his back and sat next to his brother, "Dunno..we saved him from a few Umbranic Assassins.."  
"Wow..Um..well..I have a date with Lady tonight.."Jake said as he stood, "So I guess I'll see you later.."And he grabbed his bag and left.  
Finn sighed as he leaned his head back, looking up at the ceiling. Seconds later he heard Marceline tuning up her bass, "Wanna have a little jam session Finny?"  
He looked at her and smiled, "Sure Marcy.."he stood up as she began recording.  
On the ground I lay

Motionless in pain

I can see my life flashing before my eyes

Did I fall asleep?

Is this all a dream

Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare

I will not die (I will not die)

I will survive

I will not die, I'll wait here for you

I feel alive, when you're beside me

I will not die, I'll wait here for you

In my time of dying

On this bed I lay

Losing everything

I can see my life passing me by

Was it all too much

Or just not enough

Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare

I will not die (I will not die)

I will survive

I will not die, I'll wait here for you

I feel alive, when you're beside me

I will not die, I'll wait here for you

In my time of dying

I will not die, I'll wait here for you

I feel alive, when you're beside me

I will not die, I'll wait here for you

In my time of dying

I will not die, I'll wait here for you finished

I will not die, when you're beside me

I will not die, I'll wait here for you

In my time of dying..  
They sang a few more songs before heading to bed, enjoying a bit of fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mar:Hey people..thought I'd give this a try..tell me what you think..reveiw..  
Umbran:They aren't gonna review..  
Mar:Oh shut up Umban..  
Umbran:Try and make me..it's not like you can get rid of me..  
Mar:I know that fucknuts..you're my Madness you split personality mother..  
Umbran:Mad King Umbran for the win fucksticks!WHOOO!  
Mar:Oh fuck off..anyways..I hope you all enjoy this second installment of **_**The Prophecy of Kings..**_ **  
Disclaimer:I do not Own Adventure Time or any of the Copyrighted songs I use..I only own the songs and characters I create..**

Chapter 2

Finn awoke the next day, slightly sore. He tried to sit up but found himself held down by something. Looking down a bit, he smiled as he saw the sleeping form of Marcy, her arm draped across his chest as she cuddled against his side. Gently, he moved her arm off his chest and managed to slip from her grasp without waking her up. He looked around his room, trying to find a clean pair of boxer briefs and finally found a pair, deciding it was about time he did laundry as he grabbed his pants from a chair off to the side of the room before going off to take a shower. After his shower he went to the kitchen, beginning to cook up some breakfast. He cooked up some bacon pancakes, singing a song under his breath as he cooked. He heard one of the floorboards creak behind him as he felt a pair of arms wrap around him, a chin on his shoulder, "What smells so good?"  
He smiled, knowing it was Marceline, "Im just making some breakfast.."  
"Smells great..I hope you don't mind..I kinda barrowed one of your shirts..you tore mine last night.."She smirks as she floats back a bit and lowers the almost ten inches between her feet and the ground and sat on a seat at the newly added bar island just a few feet from the stove, crossing her legs as she leans forwards slightly.  
Finn soon finished the food and sat it on the table when a heavier creak sounded from the living room. Finn turned, looking at the double wide doorway that led to the living room to find the man they had saved standing there, leaning against the doorway, staring at Finn, "Hey there..Im.."  
"Am I dead?"The man's slightly raspy and deep but still rather menacing voice interrupted in a rather monotonous tone.  
Finn just looked at him with a look of curiosity as to why he would ask that, "Um..no..why?"  
"Well..You're the first human I've seen in over two milenia..I'd thought they'd all gone extinct.." He walked over to the empty seat of the booth and pulled his Black and gold one-strap back pack off with his left hand, setting it on the table before raising his left hand to the zipper of his jacket, pulling the piece of metal down till the zipper parted from one side before pulling his hood down, revealing a messy mop of shaggy, red tipped, silver streaked black hair, a bit over half the length of Finn's own, a pair of pointed ears poking from the sides, the skin a pale blue tinted, slightly darkened light grey. He removed the jacket with only his left arm, laying it on the table next to his bag, revealing his sleeveless, v-necked, light grey under shirt. His left arm was slightly scarred, a bronze and onyx black fighter's wrap from his elbow to the knuckles. He sat down and lifted his right arm onto the table with his left hand. Finn only then realized his right arm was not flesh and blood, but metal. The black and amber metal of the intricate, bone-like shaped arm fazed with the skin of his shoulder perfectly with no crease, a cracked gem was set in the metal shoulder. He pulled a couple strange looking tools from his pack and began using one on his forearm. Seconds later his hand twitched before closing and opening in perfect fluidity. He sighed slightly as he put the tool he used away and started using the other on his elbow, "Damn thing..This is the third time I've almost gotten killed because it locked up..I need to get this thing reenchanted.." As he tested his elbow and it bent like it was supposed to and he put the other tool away.  
Finn cleared his throat, "Umm..hey..Wha.."  
"Call me Ceric.." He interrupted him.  
"Ok..well..Im Finn..and this is Marceline.."  
"Nice to meet you both.."He stood and put his Jacket on, then his pack, "Thanks for the assistance..but think I had best get going.." he began to walk towards the door.  
"Wait..are you hungry or anything?" Finn questioned as Marceline sucked the red out of an apple and tossed the now white but still solid fruit at the rather tall man.  
His hand shot up and caught it, "Thanks..have a nice day.." and the man left, taking a bite out of the apple as he went down the stairs and left the Treefort. A couple hours later Marceline went to the Night'O'Sphere to see her dad and Finn decided to go see what Princess Bubblegum was up to.  
(Else Wheres)  
A strange, black and silver portal opened in the woods and a naked young girl, maybe sixteen years old, with thigh length golden blonde hair and a rather nice, fairly thin hourglass figure, is dropped to the grassy floor before the portal suddenly snaps shut. The girl laid there for a good few minutes, before her arms and legs jerked slightly and she let out a light groan as she slowly pushed herself up onto her knees, sitting on her calves as she looked around with curious, sapphire blue eyes. Slowly she stood, her rather nice double Ds bouncing slightly as she does. She shivers as she begins to walk. She soon came apon a dead woman's clammy, naked, sex-abused corpse, her clothes scattered around. The girl eagerly stole the young woman's clothes, finding a pair of boots, jeans, and a shirt that only barely can contain her bust. She smiled, finally feeling warm as she continued walking, oblivious to any dangers that could be lurking in the bushes.

 **There we have it..instalment two..I hope you've enjoyed..please leave a review ..critisism helps a considerable amount..thanks..and as always…Im Mar..and I will see you all in the next instalment  
Out…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mar:Hey guys..Im back here with the third instalment of** _ **The Prophecy of kings**_ **and I would like to thank The Book of Eli, retrofan1, and He23t for reviewing…it means so much to me that you guys actually enjoy my story..  
Umbran:He's beaming about it..  
Mar:Indeed I am..I love doing this and love that you guys enjoy it..so I think I'll shut up now and get right to the story..**  
Chapter 3  
Finn walked towards the Ice Kingdom after, yet again, hearing that The princess has been kidnapped by the elderly Ice wizard that lives there. He soon reached and began to scaled the side of Ice Mountain that was the wizard's home in a nice, black jacket Marceline had given him for his birthday last year. It was remarkably comfortable and warm too. Soon he reached the top of the still broken pathway and walked into the cave, immediately noticing the Princess in the Ice cell that the old king kept the princesses he captures, and the old king himself, trying to get the Princess to like him by playing an, admittedly nice melody that was ruined by the horridly off-key voice of the old man. The Princess sat in boredom and annoyance, seemingly off in her own little world as Finn approached the old wizard and tapped his shoulder, "IK..how many times do I have to tell you not to kidnap princesses..if you want a wife just look for one..dont try and steal one..now let her out..Im in a fairly good mood today so let her out peacefully..and I won't pumble you till your face looks worse than your ass.."  
The old king, as Finn had expected, reacted like a child would, "Awww come on Finn..Why do you always have to ruin my dates with the princesses?"  
"It's not a date when you take them home by force..it's kidnapping..and I have sworn to protect this land and its rulers by the hero's code..now let her go.."  
In fear of his bread and butter getting ruined, he walked over and unlocked the cage, letting the Pink skinned princess out. She walked out and made like she was gonna punch him but stopped and turned towards the door way and followed as Finn walked out of the cave. She gave the hero a simple kiss on the cheek, saying, "Thanks Finn..want a ride home or maybe to the Kingdom?"  
Finn thought about it for a minute, then replied, "No..I'm good..I think I might go visit FP..see how she's doing or something.."  
"Oh..ok..here..take this" she handed him a strange disc-like shaped item, "Just attach it to your pack and..well..jump..you'll see what it does..anyways..I'll see you around.." and she screed and hopped of the Ice path, her swan catching her and flying off towards the kingdom that is her home. Finn smiled, thinking there was no better time to try out the item she gave him and put it on the bottom of his pack. With one, long breath, he ran and jumped. He felt the sensation of falling for a couple seconds before there was a quick fwoomph and he found the ground speeding by bellow. He looked back and found a pair of metal and leather wings sprouted from the sides of his pack and a rutter tail down his legs. He raised his hands to the handles on the under-side of the wings and gave a slight twist to the right and he veered to the right. He gave a slight twist to the left and he veered to the left, "Whoooohoohoohoohoooo!" He called as he did a loop and a few barrel rolls. He gave them a few flaps and he raised higher into the air. He beamed at his new adventure gear, finding this to be a new, breath taking freedom. He closed his wings in and spiraled towards the ground, reopening them and shooting forwards only about six or seven feet above the ground. He weaved and bobbed around a good few trees, breaking into the clearing where Lady's hose was and almost took Jake's head off as he did a quick half loop and the flying device shrunk back in. Finn did a quick flip and landed like a badass a few feet away from a terrified Jake.  
"GLOB GLOBIT FINN!You just scared the living shit out of me..wait..were you just flying?"  
Finn stood and smiled widely, brushing aside a few hairs that came to rest in his face, "You'd better believe it..PB made it for me..it's awesome!"  
"Yeah it is..I guess that means you don't need me any more hu?" Jake asked looking rather disappointed.  
"Oh come on now Jake..I'll always need you bro.." Finn patted the magic bulldog on the back.  
Jake smiles at the gesture and hugged his brother, "I know bro..so anyways..what do you wanna do today?"  
Finn smiled and stepped back a bit as Jake looked at him, "Wanna go dungeon diving?"  
Jake jumped in glee, "GLOB YEAH!"  
Finn smiled, "Let's go!"  
(Elsewhere)  
 **(Imagine Italian architecture, like in Assassins creed 2 if you can)**  
Ceric mantled up the side of a four story building in the fairly small but ancient, ruined complex about a mile or so from the Candy Kingdom. He walked over and sat on the edge of the partly collapsed roof, looking down at the fairly large area of decayed and over grown buildings. He smiled lightly at the peace and quiet of this eerie place. Most found it spooky and foreboding, but Ceric found it peaceful and serene. It wasn't fancy or modern or even equipped with running water and electricity, but it was the closest thing he had to a home, "Over two thousand years of adventures and hero work..and all I have is this.." he lowered his head and chuckled, "Glad to have it..at least it's something..still something doesn't feel right.." right as the words left his lips, a shriek of terror sounded from somewhere off to the left. He hopped down from his perch to the roof bellow and sprinted off in the direction of the scream, parcoring over and under debris. He slid to a halt on a ledge above a fairly wide, ancient dead-end alley way and looked down, finding a dim young fire girl sitting with her back ageinst the wall, barely conscious, a demon, about fifteen foot tall, bulky, darkened emerald green skin, grey loincloth, and pure black eyes, a long, black whip in hand, standing about five or so meters away with a slight smirk. Ceric pulled his hood up and jumped down between the two, bending his knees slightly apon landing before straightening up and glaring at the tall demon. The demon's slight smirk changed to a shit-eating grin.  
"What do we have here?A hero?" the deep, rumbling, raspy chorus of voices that makes up its demonic tone resonated questioningly.  
"Leave now and I'll spare you the agony of the Night'o'sphere.." Ceric's voice rang in a monotonous tone.  
The demon began laughing loudly, "You think you can beat me mortal? What a joke..I'll enjoy feasting on your flesh.." the demon lashed with unnatural speed at ceric with the whip. Ceric's left hand shot up in an instant, catching the whip only inches from his face. He wrapped it around his hand twice and pulled as the demon tried to rip it free from his hand, only to help him propel himself towards it at high speed. Before it could react, Ceric released the whip and grabbed one of the large, black horns on its head, using his momentum to swing around and twist its head a hundred-and-eighty degrees with a few brutal cracks and a snap, before letting go and rolling to his knee a meter or so in front of the girl as the demon hit the ground with a heavy thud before disintegrating. He smirked and stood, looking at the girl. She was around, maybe eighteen, cute, long hair, a red gem in her forehead, in a simple shirt and blue jeans, obviously fire proof. Her shirt had a pair of slashes across the midsection with a bit of elemental blood seeping out and her left bicep had a large gash. Ceric walked the rest of the way over to her and crouched next to her. He looked her over before taking his pack off his back and searching through it. He pulled out an eight ounce graduated cylinder, a canteen, a packet, and three different colored vials. He filled the glass cup to about a third and put a dash of minerals from the blue, red, and green vials into the cup before tarring the small packet open and dropping the small, orang, sparrow egg-shaped item into the cup. Immediately it began to bubbling as he put the vials and canteen back in his bag before stirring the concoction with his finger, the liquid soon turning a florescent blue. A small, two inch razor blade popped from the tip of his right index finger and he cut the shirt at the seams on the shoulders and left side. Once he had cut the fabric, the razor retracted and he pulled the ruined shirt off her revealing a few gashes on her stomach and mid-section, the highest a few inches below her red and orange sports bra covered, fairly large double-C sized cleavage. He picked the cup up and brought it over to her arm. With a surprising precision, he poured a small amount onto the gash on her arm and it began sizzling and popping for a minute before evaporating, leaving no trace of the wound. Carefully, he put the liquid on any fresh wounds, the girl wincing at each gash he sealed. Soon, he used the last of the liquid and used the ruined shirt to wipe the residue out of the cup before putting it back in his pack and putting his pack back on his back. The girl's features began to regain color until her red-orange hair began to flow slightly like fire. She gave a light, tired hum as she lifted her head slightly, her eyes fluttering open slowly, revealing them to be a deep orange around a ruby red iris with a small, round, black pupil. She looked at Ceric and yelped in surprise as her eyes filled with fear.  
Ceric reached up and pulled his hood down as he spoke, "Calm down girl…there's no need to get so scared…I'm not gonna hurt you…"  
The fear in her eyes almost seemed to vanish as she visually calmed down, "Wh-who..Who are you?"  
The left corner of his dull silver lips tightened slightly in a ghost of a smirk, "Call me Ceric…what about you?"  
"My name is Princess Inferno B. Pyrite..but you can call me Pyra.." she  
replied.  
"Well then Pyra..think you're strong enough to stand?" Ceric asked as he stood, putting his hand out to her.  
"Um…sure…" Hesitantly, she grabbed his outstretched left hand with her own and he pulled her up to her feet. She suddenly remembered what happened when she touched non fire elementals and released his hand swiftly, "Im so sorry.." she apologized hastily.  
"For what?" he asked curiously.  
"For..but..wait..I..I didn't burn you?" she asked flabbergasted.  
"Nope..I'm immune to heat and cold…luckily…so is my clothing and gear…"  
She stared at him with surprise and shock, then shook her head, clearing her head of the shock, "Wow..well..um..thanks for saving me.."  
"No problem..it's what I do.." He nodded.  
She couldn't help but smile, "Wanna escort me home then, hero?"  
"Hmmm..well..I don't think I have anything better to do..So sure..why not?"  
She smiled and walked out of the ruins, heading towards her home, Ceric following close behind. Maybe fifteen, twenty minutes later, they arrived at her home. She stopped at the front door and turned to Ceric with a, now rather bashful smile, "Well..um..thanks again for um..ya know..saving me…maybe you could drop by from time to time..you know..we could hang out.."  
"Sure…sounds like fun..I'll stop by some time tomorrow after noon.."  
"Ok..well..I guess I'll..see you tomorrow.." she made to turn back to her home but stopped, as if debating in her head. Then, swiftly, she turned and placed a quick kiss on his cheek before rushing in side, face bright red.  
Ceric walked away with a light smile, heading off to find something to do.

 **Hey guys..nice long chapter..see?..the more you guys review and give me possible inspiration..the longer these chapters will get..so I hope you all enjoyed this third instalment..Dont forget to review..I'm Mar…and as always..Ill see you guys next time..  
Peace..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mar:Im back…sorry guys...had a bit of writers block..I needed a day or so to think..now I'm back..  
Umbran:Thank GLOB!  
Mar:You were the biggest reason you asshole…  
Umbran:Riiiiiight…  
Mar:Fuck you….anyways..I hope you all enjoy..I'll try my best to make this as long as I can…**  
Chapter 4  
Finn and Jake walked across the grasslands laughing, "Man…that ogre didn't stand a chance.."  
"I know..that was great…I really, truly needed this.." Jake smiled.  
Finn smiled at his brother, "You really did need something to loosen up…you've been a stick-in-the-mud for a bit over a month…"  
"Yeah…sorry..I've just been thinking about how my time as a father was literally the span of three days..then they just…didn't need me anymore…"  
"It's fine bro..they'll still need you..they still do need you..you're their dad..they'll always need you bro..no matter how old they are or how far they've gone in life.."  
Jake smirked and playfully punched Finn's shoulder, "I thought I was supposed to be your wise older brother, giving you advice and words of wisdom…not the other way around.."  
Finn chuckled, "I guess your wisdom rubbed off on me…or I've learned a lot in my eighteen years of life and almost seven years of adventuring.."  
"Yeah…fair enough…" Jake noticed something like smoke in the distance. Then a roar reverberated through the air, "Bro…I think we got a dragon on our hands.."  
"Oh glob yeah! Let's go!" Finn sprinted in the direction of the smoke, Jake following close. Soon they found a village of sorts, several buildings reduced to smoldering ruins, in the center was a rather large, dark colored wyvern, about five times as tall and ten times as long as Finn was tall, lashing at guards with its tail in anger and outrage as they prodded at it with spears. Finn drew his sword, "Jake, throw me!" Jake formed a catapult and Finn jumped in the cup just as Jake launched it, throwing Finn right at the great beast. Unfortunately for Finn it saw him and swiped up with its tail, wrapping around him as it engulfed several guards in bright blue flames. It looked at Finn, as if asking for help but Finn didn't notice the pleading look in the dragon's eyes as he drove his sword into its tail. It screeched in pain and threw Finn through a wall, causing it to crumble. Jake saw this and shouted Finn's name before launching several rocks at the beast. It blocked the rocks with its wing, launching one that hit the magic dog, knocking him to the ground. Jake got up, staggering and managed to look just in time to see a great column of fire hurtling towards him. Time seemed to slow as the dog thought this was the end. He couldn't escape this one. But then, he felt himself shoved out of the way. His eyes flicked just in time to see Finn become engulfed by the flames.  
"FINNNNNNNN!" Jake shouted in fear and sorrow, believing that he just lost his adoptive younger brother. He felt his eyes fill with tears. Then, suddenly, the column dispersed, revealing a taller man standing between the wyvern and Finn. The man looked over his shoulder at Finn then suddenly sprinted at the Wyvern, no weapon of any kind visible in his hand. He suddenly lept high into the air as the beast sent another column at the man but hitting a few more guards. Suddenly an onyx, white, and bronze bow unfolded in his hand as he corkscrew-flipped through the air, knocking and loosing several arrows as he does, a few flying at the beast but instead of hitting it, the arrows struck the few bonds holding it to the ground and the others struck several guards as the beast incinerated the rest. The man landed next to the Wyvern's tail, the intricate bow collapsing and forming to his forearm as he gripped the grip of Finn's sword and wrenched it free before flipping onto the great lizard's thick tail and sprinting up its back, flipping over its tail and landing at the base of the back of its neck, placing his hand on the side of its thick neck. In an instance the beast seemed to lose all hostility and close its eyes, a deep, rumbling purr emitting from it as the man stroked a few scales. Jake and Finn stood, staring at him in disbelief. He stopped and swung his leg over, dropping down and walking over to the brothers. The two took up defensive stances as the dragon followed.  
The man got close and flipped the weapon, catching it by the blade as he offered it to Finn. Finn looked at him for a second, hesitantly and cautiously losing his stance as e reached and took the weapon. The man chuckled as Finn dropped back into his stance, watching the wyvern, "Humans…so easily scared by a creature of such peace and wisdom…so unwilling to look past the shell and look to the soul beneath…she asked you for help yet you stabbed her…" The man pulled his hood down to reveal a very familiar face, "Might I ask why Finn?"  
Finn lost his composure as he stepped back, "Ceric...you're siding with a demon?"  
"Not all dragons and wyverns are demons Finn…many are wise, ancient, and peaceful creatures just trying to survive in a world that wishes to see them dead and extinct…"  
"But it was attacking a village…" he pointed the blade.  
"A village of berserkers that thought it a good idea to capture her…I've known Selinavous for a bit over twelve centuries…she'd never attack something unless it was in defense…you made the mistake of attacking her…"  
"It has a name?" Finn asked as he cautiously sheathed the weapon.  
"Well of course…she's as sentient as me or you or your friend here...her speech is telepathic…she just doesn't have the right tongue or vocal cords to speak in our tongue..." The black and grey colored beast lowered her huge head to their level, Ceric patted the reptile's neck, popping something back into place.  
"That's actually…really fucking cool…"  
"Waitwaitwait…this fire breathing menace is your friend?"  
"It also has ears and a name canine.." the wyvern's mouth moved as, suddenly, a female voice reverberated that caused Finn and Jake both to jump back.  
"Without the help of magic that is.." Ceric smirked as the two stared at the dragon, "Yes...she has a voice…the vocal receptor I made her was damaged by the brutes that took her captive…or rather it was dislocated from its proper place…"  
"That's so sick..um sela..sleu..ugh..can I just call her Selena for short?"  
"Sure…and as long as you don't stab my tail again…I won't roast you like a marshmallow.."  
Finn nodded and Jake stared at her with fear, "Got it Selena.."  
Ceric smirked, "Okay…If you want Seli…you can go ahead and head home…"  
"With pleasure master..See you at home.." She stood tall and, with a few great beats of her wings, she was soaring through the sky.  
Jake gave a shaky sigh of relief and Finn looked at him, "What are you a dog or a pussy cat?"  
Jake punched his shoulder, "When you just stared death in the face you tend to be terrified…"  
"Dude..did you forget we literally faced death himself?" Finn looked at his brother with humor.  
"Oh shut up…I need to go lie down..I-I'll see you at home…" Jake stretched away.  
Ceric chuckled, "How amusing…"  
"What?"  
"You didn't meet the death dealer…he rules over the death world…Death herself is much nicer…pretty too…"  
"W-wait…You're saying death is a chick?" Finn chuckled.  
"Yes…I dated her once…real nice gal…great in bed…fantastic kisser too…But then one day…her work spiked immensely and I haven't seen her since…" a shade of sorrow deep in his tone that spoke volumes that Finn didn't hear.  
"I'm suddenly a lot less scared of death.."  
Ceric rolled his eyes beneath the tinted lenses of his glasses, "So…I've got nothing to do…You?"  
"No, not really…" Finn glanced up and noticed the amber sky of twilight as the sun slowly sunk past the horizon, "Well…I do have a party of sorts my girlfriend invited me to in the Night'O'Sphere...wanna come with?"  
Ceric thought for a moment then gave a short nod, "Sure…"  
"Sweet...come on…she said she'd be opening a portal outside my place at around sundown.."  
"Well…we'd better hurry then…" Ceric smirked.  
"Yeah…how fast can you move?"  
Ceric reached to his pack and pulled an ovular panel-like device and dropped it to the ground. It popped open, widening to about a meter and a half long and about two foot wide, in the shape of a board of sorts, hovering about six inches above the ground. Ceric hopped up on it and it lowered an inch or two, "Think you can keep up?"  
"Yeah…just give me a lift into the air.." Ceric interlocked his fingers and Finn planted his foot on his hands. Ceric propelled Finn into the air and his flight mechanism activated and he soared up, "KEEP UP!" He flew in the direction of his home at high speed. Ceric smirked and repositioned his foot, crouching slightly before leaning forwards and pressed his left foot down, causing him to shoot off in the same direction at high speed. He quickly caught up with Finn, smirking as the ground sped by. Ceric crouched a bit lower and twisted his right foot, smirking as he pressed his foot down all the way and he shot forwards faster. Fairly soon they began getting close to the treefort that was Finn's home. Ceric lifted his foot and planted his heel on a button, causing the elevated petal to lower as he used his weight to turn the board. It slid to a stop and he hopped off, stomping his foot down half on the edge of the board, causing it to shrink as it flipped into the air. He caught it and returned it to his pack as Finn swooped down, his flight mechanism retracting as he hit the ground and rolled to his feet, "Shit you're fast.."  
Ceric smirked, "Thanks…I try…" suddenly a swirling blue portal snapped open in front of the tree, "Ready to go?"  
"Yeah…just let me grab something…" He ran over to the front door and opened it, poking his upper body in just long enough to grab a black case, shaped like a guitar, "Okay…let's go.." The two stepped into the portal and it snapped shut behind them.  
The Night'o'Sphere hadn't changed a bit since Finn had last been here. The two now stood at the front door of the Abadeer house. Finn raised his hand and knocked on the door. A vampire in jeans, black sneakers, a plaid, long sleeve, flannel shirt, shortish, shaggy raven black hair, and a rather thin, contored dark red chestplate answered the door, "Hey-hey, Finn long time no see.."  
"Hey Marshal…we're here for the party…"  
Marshal looked at Ceric and smiled, "Come on in.." He stepped to the side and the two walked in. Finn walked off to find Marceline and Marshal stopped Ceric, "Ceric..It's been a while.."  
"That it has Vampire Prince…." Ceric smirked and Marshal's plain expression turned friendly as the two pulled the other close in a bro hug, "Too long…so how have things been?"  
Marshal took a step back and walked towards the kitchen, Ceric following, "Good…Dad's finally had some time to spend with us…I must admit…I truly miss the adventures we used to go on…oh..Remember that time when Cilverise tried to out-drink you?"  
Ceric laughed at the memory, "Yeah..never stood a chance…but still..he put up one hell of a fight…that's more than I can say for most of the people that have challenged me.."  
"True…true…so how'd you meet up with Finn?"  
"He saved me.." Marshal stared at Ceric incrediously, "Umbran Rangers…and my arm locked up.."  
Marshal made a face of realization, "Oh…Oh Dude! You have to sing…"  
Ceric shook his head, "No..I used to sing..not any more…"  
"Oh come on…just cause it's been a couple hundred years since you last did doesn't mean you can't…come on…show em' what you got…you were amazing at it…just give it a try…"  
Ceric thought for a second before sighing in defeat, "Fine…one song..and one song only.."  
"Sweeeeet…come on.." Marshal hurried through the small crowd towards the improvised stage where a few instruments were set up, Ceric following. Marshal pulled himself up onto the stage and helped Ceric up, "Come on you guys" as he got behind the drums, Finn and Marceline got on stage with their instruments, Marceline with her ax base and Finn with a silver and blue electric guitar. Ceric told Marshal what song he wanted to sing and Marshal told Finn and Marceline as Ceric walked up to the mic. Marceline began playing. Then, after a minute, Ceric began:

 **Feeling my way through the darkness  
Guided by a beating heart  
I can't tell where the journey will end  
But I know where to start  
They tell me I'm too young to understand  
They say I'm caught up in a dream  
Well life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes  
Well that's fine by me**

Then Marshal joined:

 **So wake me up when it's all over  
When I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself  
And I didn't know** **I was lost**

 **So wake me up when it's all over  
When I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself  
And I didn't know** **I was lost**

Finn joined in as they went on for a few minutes with their instrumental. Then Ceric continued as it dropped back to Marceline and Marshal:

 **I tried carrying the weight of the world  
But I only have two hands  
I hope I get the chance to travel the world  
But I don't have any plans  
I wish that I could stay forever this young  
Not afraid to close my eyes  
Life's a game** **made for everyone  
And love is the prize**

 **So wake me up when it's all over  
When I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself  
And I didn't know** **I was lost**

 **So wake me up when it's all over  
When I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself  
And I didn't know** **I was lost**

 **I didn't know I was lost  
I didn't know I was lost  
I didn't know I was lost  
I didn't know I was lost  
I didn'know, didn't know**

They went to the instrumental for a minute then the music stopped dead as Ceric finished the song:

 **So wake me up when it's all over  
When I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself and I  
Didn't know** **I was lost…**

The crowd burst into applauds when he finished. Ceric smiled lightly as they began cheering for an encore. It gave him a sense of nostalgia. He thought to sing again. He thought about it but decided against it. The party went on for several hours more. All the chaos that night was describable by only one word: fun. But eventually, it ended. Finn, Marceline, and Ceric said their goodbyes to the Demon king and his son and left the Night'O'Sphere.  
"Well…that was fun.." Finn stated as they stepped from the portal outside his home.  
"Indeed…great fun…I'll see you guys later…" Ceric waved.  
The couple waved back and went inside as Ceric pulled out his board and sped back to his home.

 **WOOO!That took some time…now…Sorry…I haven't forgotten about mystery girl…and..If I can get atleast three reviews I'll be inspired enough to get the next chapter out soon…so don't forget to review guys…and as always…I'm Mar…and I'll see you all next time…  
PEACE!**


End file.
